Eternal Love
by Shar-dono
Summary: Songfic... Eternal Love by PJ and Duncan


Eternal Love -- RK mix  
  
Song by: PJ and Duncan  
Fic by: Shar-dono  
  
*standard disclaimers apply*  
  
  
[{OPENING: RAP} I'll give you my love / An eternal love]  
In the darkness, the camera moves up from blue-tint hakana to  
a pair of slim hands resting on the hilt and scabbard of a  
katana.  
  
[{OPENING: RAP} From me to you]  
The hand on the hilt tenses suddenly, gripping the katana in  
fierce determination.  
  
[{OPENING: RAP} If you return...]  
The katana is drawn, then let fall to the side with the  
swordsman's arm, an arc of lingering images of narrow, slightly  
curved lights.  
  
  
[Back in the days when we first met]  
The scene is coloured in broad shaded strokes and movements are  
somewhat disjointed. Kenshin approaches the Kamiya Dojo, back   
to the screen, Kaoru a distance infront, head half turned,   
smiling and beckoning.  
  
[Those times we had I'm never gonna forget]  
In the background, it is raining. In the left foreground,  
Kenshin is walking and smiling genially. In the right  
foreground, behind his shoulder, is an irregular white pentagon  
done in the same style as the previous scene, flashing Kaoru's  
various expressions.  
Kenshin smiles his private smile now, as he closes his eyes and  
runs a hand through his long fringe.  
  
[Long summer nights and lazy days]  
Scene shows a shadowed alley at dusk, with the Shinsengumi  
facing the screen at an angle, challenging Battousai, who takes  
up the foward left corner, in heavier shadow and back to the screen. Camera glides to the sliver of setting sun over a roof  
and zooms in.  
  
[We knew our love was not a passing phase]  
Camera zooms out to show a full sun setting into the horizon  
and moves to the left, showing Saitou's right profile as he   
leans, smoking, against the side of a house.  
He pushes off the house and walks towards the screen, the   
sunset as his background, removing the cigerette and drops it  
on the street as he walks.  
  
  
[Suntan lotion that familiar smell]  
The scene is a dark alley. Battousai is looking down at a heap  
of fresh corpses. He looks up suddenly to the foward left  
corner of the screen, where a shadowed back of a kimono with a  
long black ponytail dominates.  
  
[I made you a necklace from a chain of shells]  
Scene is brightly lit, showing a close-up of 2 hands, one  
slender, white and female, the other rough, golden-tanned and  
male. The latter drops a squat metal medallion of a stylised  
cross into the female one.  
The Camera zooms out to show Lady Magdelene clutch the cross  
to her chest, the beginnings of tears inher eyes.  
  
[The sand on my feet and the warm sea breeze]  
The screen is divided into the upper left and the lower right.  
The upper left shows a close-up of a scarf fluttering in the  
breeze and the lower right shows a pair of boots (with someone  
in them) standing on a beach.  
The 2 portions zoom out and combine, showing Enishii and that  
haunted smile of his on the beach, looking inland.  
  
[A kind of romance that's hard to believe]  
Scene shows a small room, where Kamatari is at a desk, smiling  
and sighing at a piece of paper. He turns and leaves, suddenly,  
as if being summoned, and the paper does a graceful backflip as  
he drops it and becomes the fullscreen, an upside down  
hand-drawn picture of Shishio.  
  
  
[{RAP} Our bodies together beneath the palms]  
The scene is the beach, under the shade of two swaying palms.  
Aoshi is sitting down, arm around Misao, who is curled up  
dozing next to him, resting her head against his chest.  
  
[{RAP} We had our first kiss I melted in your arms]  
Aoshi looks down at her, smiles faintly and pecks the 10  
year-old on the brow, stroking her hair. Misao sighs softly and  
snuggles closer.  
  
[{SHORT BRIDGE MUSIC}]  
Camera soars up into the blue sky from the beach, showing a   
stray seagull or two in flight and a bunch of fluffy white  
clouds drifting open to show the bright sun and zooming into  
the brilliant white of the sun.  
  
  
[{CHORUS} I'll give you my love]  
The white of the sun transmutes into the glint off Kenshin's   
blade as he draws it against Shishio.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Kenshin rushes Shishio, the background going all dark and a   
blue-filtered image of Kaoru, somewhat melancholic, passes from   
left to right.  
  
[From me to you if you return]  
Shishio strikes back at nothing, the tip of his sword sparks   
and burns, cutting a fiery arc through the path of the sword.  
  
[A token of love]  
Kenshin pulls the Kusuryuunohirameki style, the ancient   
characters for 1 to 9 appearing in a neon blue around him   
against a muted background.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Shishio causes a miniture hurricane of flame: his special   
killing move.  
  
[From me to you I'll give my love]  
Two narrow strips of images passes each other, the top passing   
from left to right and the bottom passing rfom right to left,   
the top featuring Shishio's face and the bottom, Kenshin's   
face.  
  
  
[When Autumn leaves were on the ground]  
The scene is taken from a bird's eyeview. It is autumn. A   
brown, shedding tree dominates the bottom right. From the   
right, initially blocked by the tree, Yahiko and Tsubame are   
walking down the path, to the bottom left, laughing and joking.  
  
[We had long walks together with no one around]  
Yahiko has walked Tsubame to her house. She now stands on the   
porch and he in the yard. Both seem a little embarassed and   
unsure of themselves. Finally Tsubame thanks Yahiko politely   
and Yahiko grins sheepishly, taking his leave.  
  
[Long conversations alone in the park]  
The scene is set in Sanosuke's house, where he and Tsukioka   
are drinking sake and teasing each other in that slightly   
violent male way.  
  
[That carried on til way after dark]  
It is deep in the night now, symbolised by the dim lighting in   
the house. Sano and his guest have fallen asleep, leaning   
against each ther, sake bottles and cups scattered all around.   
Behind them, glowing with a soft light and smiling softly,   
floats the apparition of Sagura Souzan.  
  
  
[Winters chill and icy streets]  
It is winter and everything is dead, dry and white on the  
mountain path as Hiko comes down and walks into a town that's  
just as white and desolute. He enters a building, whose sign  
is obscured by the snow.  
  
[Inside it's warm on Christmas Eve]  
The scene is taken from the rafters. The inside of the building   
has a cheery amber tint, suggesting lighting by fire. It   
appears to be a little inn, like the Akabeko, and filled with   
people. Some lift their cups to toast Hiko as he enters and  
the Innkeeper comes up, all smiles, to take Hiko's order.  
  
[The fire burning]  
In the dark background is an out of focus image of someone   
burning at the stake. Shishio, in his regal crosslegged pose,   
is brought in from the bottom right and sent up to the center  
left.  
  
[Our bodies yearning]  
In the dark background is an out of focus image of a younger   
Yumi, all decked out in bright brocades, gilt hair accessories   
and cosmetics. Yumi herself is brought in from the top left,   
kneeled with her back to the screen and half-turned so we can   
see a fairly good profile, holding a sake bottle and   
wide-rimmed cup; and sent to the center right.  
  
[{RAP} Round and round the wheels of love are turning]  
The two scene above are combined and Yumi pours and offers the  
sake to Shishio. He reaches out, but instead of the drink,   
takes her chin and lifts it as the camera zooms in and catches   
their interlocked lips in closeup.  
  
  
[{CHORUS} I'll give you my love]  
Scene is back to the fight between Kenshin and Shishio, where   
Kenshin is striking Shishio down.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Kenshin goes in for the kill in the top right, much to Yumi's   
terror in the bottom left.  
  
[From me to you if you return]  
Yumi throws herself herself between the two men, begging with   
Kenshin about Shishio's physical condition.  
  
[A token of love]  
Kenshin calms and lowers his sword.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Shishio plunges his sword through Yumi and gets Kenshin in the   
shoulder as Kenshin's eyes go wide in horrible realisation.  
  
[From me to you]  
Flashback of Kenshin cutting down Tomoe.  
  
[I'll give my love]  
Kenshin cries out horrified accusations at Shishio for   
betraying Yumi.  
  
  
[So promise me]  
Scene is Evening in Tokyo, Kaoru's on her knees and crying out   
at Kenshin's retreating back.  
  
[{ECHO} Will you promise me]  
Before the fireplace of a rather desolute hut, Kenshin hold  
Tomoe snuggling against his shoulder, kissing her hair.  
  
[And I'll promise you]  
Back on the battlefield, Shishio holds a dying Yumi as she   
reaches up a hand to touch his bandaged cheek, smiling.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Kyoto, day. Close up of Kaoru telling Kenshin "Let's go back to  
Tokyo together".  
  
[Eternal love]  
Close up of Kenshin smiling in reply.  
  
  
[{RAP} The very first fragrance of Spring in the air]  
Bird's eye view. A shower of cherry blossom petals rain from a   
tree. Kaoru is sitting under the tree with a cup of tea in her   
hand. A petal falls into Kaoru's teacup as she looks up.  
  
[{RAP} And each and every moment we still love to share]  
Kenshin holds a crying Tomoe against a wintery, star-spangled  
night. The scene fades off to Tomoe's tomb, with a bunch of  
chrysenthymum's before it.  
  
[{RAP} Alone together just the two of us]  
Aoshi is meditating in the Zen temple. The camera swerves to  
the half-opened screen door where Misao is peeking in, wistful   
eyes on Aoshi.  
  
[{RAP} It was then I knew my heart belonged to you]  
Saitou leaves the charred battle areana. A gust of wind blows   
up a small pile of ashes and leaves, sending them swirling into   
the air.  
  
[{BRIDGE MUSIC}]  
The ash and leaves circle around over the ruins a bit.  
  
[{RAP} Mmmmm Summers here]  
The camera moves up a little, following the leves and ash,   
showing a superimposition of Yumi and Shishio in embrace over   
the evening sky.  
  
  
[{CHORUS} I'll give you my love]  
Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Saitou and Houji look around as   
Shishio's battle areana shakes and starts to crumble about   
them.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshia and Saitou are in slow motion running   
on the left, against a fiery background.  
  
[From me to you if you return]  
Close up of Aoshi, somewhat ragged and dirty, but a smile in   
his face. Switch to Misao's stunned expression with tears   
coursing down her cheeks.  
  
[A token of love]  
Saitou stops before the collapsing bridge that connects the   
Battle Areana to safe ground.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Sanosuke turns around to yell at him, to which Saitou only lit   
a new cigarette and smirks.  
  
[From me to you I'll give my love]  
Kenshin is squatting in front of Tomoe's tombstone, smiling, a   
bunch of chrysenthemums in his hand. He stands, placing the   
flowers reverently before the tomb and leaves.  
  
[So promise me]  
Shadow play of Kiyosato giving Tomoe a love token.  
  
[{ECHO} Will you promise me]  
Camera zooms out and moves down, showing the actual figures of  
Tomoe and Kiyosato, Tomoe smiling happily.  
  
[And I'll promise you]  
Kenshin-gumi have approached the gates of Kamiya dojo,   
returning from Kyoto. Kenshin hesitates a step behind.  
  
[An eternal love]  
Kaoru turns and smiles at Kenshin, arms open, welcoming him   
home.  
  
[Eternal love]  
Kenshin smiles to himself and meekly joins the others in front   
of the Dojo.  
  
[{LAST 3 SECONDS AS THE SONG DIES OFF}]  
A far-shot of Shishio and Yumi on the crest of a hill of bones,   
turning away and descending, his arm around her shoulders.  
  
------------------------------END------------------------------ 


End file.
